1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines, and more particularly, to a drum assembly having a larger capacity, and enhanced stiffness and strength, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The washing machine is an appliance for removing dirt from laundry by using action of detergent and water. In the washing machines, there are agitator type, pulsator type, and drum type. The agitator type of washing machine washes laundry by rotating a washing pole upstanding at a center of a washing tub in left/right direction. The pulsator type washing machine washes laundry by using friction between water circulation formed by rotating a disc shaped pulsator on a bottom of the washing tub in left/right direction and laundry. The drum type washing machine washes laundry by putting water, detergent, and laundry in a drum having a plurality of tumbling ribs projected from an inside surface, and rotating the drum at a low speed.
Above washing machines have a capacity fixed according to a capacity of the washing tub or the drum (hereafter will be called as a drum, collectively) which holds the laundry. Therefore, in order to make the capacity of the washing machine larger, it is required to make a diameter or a front-rear length of the drum greater, which in turn requires making a tub that encloses the drum, and a case of the washing machine larger, that increases production cost significantly.